


Starry Eyed

by Brainboxy (Pixichan)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: (very slight bangdae), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixichan/pseuds/Brainboxy
Summary: Junhong falls in love with a boy who has stars in his eyes and on his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing a messed up one shot based of Jieun's Bobby Doll MV,, but I got distracted by how much I love space and YoungLo

Yoo Youngjae was something of a fascination for Junhong. They met through a mutual friend years ago, but Junhong never felt like he could quite understand him. Youngjae would go from excitable and energetic to mellow verging on melancholy within seconds. He was quick to get annoyed and yet his biting words were always said with some levels of friendliness and amusement. His smile lit up his entire face, making those apple cheeks of his blossom and his eyes crinkled so spectacularly that you didn’t need to see the rest of his face to feel his joy. 

Junhong thought he could spend years studying the particulars of Youngjae’s face — of those apple cheeks and cat-like eyes, his small, smooth nose and his pink marshmallow lips. He could spend years studying Youngjae’s mannerisms, from his soft stuttering to how he chewed on his nails. Without a doubt a lifetime could be spent just studying Youngjae’s body, of which Junhong has seen very little but wished to study every inch of.

His fascination with his friend was rather intense, but luckily one of Youngjae’s more endearing traits was that he was more or less oblivious to how people were drawn to him. Junhong certainly wasn’t the only one fixated, and there was a certain bit of competition between he and the mutual friend that introduced them, Daehyun, for a year or so before Daehyun’s attention was consumed by a new crush that turned into a new boyfriend rather quickly. Others came and went, old friends of Youngjae’s and new ones, all of which Junhong could tell shared that same fascination and affection for him, and yet Youngjae remained oblivious to any non-platonic feelings toward him. 

It was something rather amusing, in the end, considering Youngjae’s penchant to complain about his empty romantic life, and how no one ever seemed to be interested in him in that way, moreover his penchant to complain about that to people who undeniably and quite obviously had intense crushes on him.

There were so many reasons to love him, too, so many little things that made Junhong’s heart swell just the slightest bit. His sweet voice when he sang, his stutter when he hadn’t fully thought out what he was going to say, the way he shook when he laughed and how he would fall to the ground if he was laughing hard enough, his sass and his ability to tease, the list went on, but by far Junhong’s favorite thing about Youngjae, the thing that made Junhong’s heart swell the most, was listening to Youngjae speak about the things he loved. Youngjae was a person filled with passion and love, and the way he looked when he was speaking about something he loved was entrancing. As an astrophysics major and an avid member of their university’s astronomy club, what Youngjae loved above all else was space.

Junhong was never really sure how it became a thing between them, but ever since Youngjae had scraped enough money together to buy himself an old clunker of a car, they had been driving out together to stargaze outside of the city. 

Every time they drove out, Youngjae would spend the beginning of the trip focused on light pollution. “Honestly the city lights itself inefficiently.” He would say. “They waste money on these expensive LED bulbs which are primarily blue, which is the 

color for light pollution. It also just has terrible health effects, since it’s a color that makes people more alert and having it on all night will make it harder to sleep. Then to make that even more problematic, they direct the in all directions, instead of only directing it down. They’re lighting the sky when they only need to light the ground. Proper yellow lights that are less bright and only directed downward actually increase visibility by lowering glare of the road, don’t fuck up people’s internal clocks as much, 

they cost less.”

“Then why do all of the cities light themselves so poorly?” Junhong would always ask, because even if he knew and even if he thought the answer was somewhat obvious after hearing this rant for the twentieth time, he liked the way Youngjae’s lips moved when he talked, the way his fingers tapped on the steering wheel when he was frustrated, and the way his nose scrunched as he considered how to best put what he wanted to say.

“It a combination of things. First, they don’t really realize what they’re doing is ineffective. There’s an overall lack of education and knowledge of light pollution, which lead people to think less, dimmer lights means less visibility, which isn’t the truth. They think the correct response to darkness is to light more, when in reality they just need to light better.” He sighed. “There’s also just a lobby for it. I mean you should know already, Mr. Political Science Major, that there’s a lobby for everything, and one of them happens to be for those more expensive, bright lights. It’s frustrating to no end.”

Junhong would always laugh then, and quiet down to watch Youngjae as he drove. Sometimes he would turn on the car radio, or play music from his phone over the car speakers, just so he could listen to Youngjae sing along. Other nights he would stay quiet and watch Youngjae as he drove. Youngjae seemed to notice when he did but he never really commented on the way Junhong stared at him.

Sometimes Junhong would think he saw the faintest dusting of pink on Youngjae’s apple cheeks, like the petals of a flower, but more often than not he convinced himself he just imagined it. He just saw what he wanted to because of what he wanted with Youngjae.

Of course, he would be happy to have Youngjae in anyway he could, even just as a friend was enough, no matter how much he wanted more. He’d use that whenever justifying his hesitance to try, to even think of telling Youngjae how he felt. If he was happy just as Youngjae’s friend, and that was all Youngjae thought of him as, why would Junhong ruin it by trying to make it something more?

He kept that mindset for three years, until Youngjae had reached his final semester of his final year, and Junhong was realizing they may lose touch when Youngjae graduated. Even then, he didn’t act until Daehyun intervened, like he always did, along with his boyfriend Yongguk.

“Are you really just going to let him go?” Daehyun asked one day. “You’ve been in love with him since the day I introduced you, and you’re just going to shrug and give up before you’ve even tried?” He was pushy, but maybe it was justified after watching Junhong pine after Youngjae for three years.

 

“He doesn’t like me like that.” Junhong insisted. “We’re friends, that’s it.”

“You’re friends that just happen to go on romantic stargazing trips together at least once a month, and go to the movies together any time literally anything half decent comes out, and get coffee together every single day.” Daehyun pointed out.

“We get coffee together because we have classes in the same building, and we each have an hour break where there’s literally nothing else to do. It’s like when you and I used to hang out in the park between our classes every Tuesday and Thursday.” Junhong pointed out. “And he just invites me to those things and to go stargazing with him because he doesn’t like to go alone and he knows I’ll say yes.” Junhong grumbled. “Those are all normal friend things, they don’t mean he likes me.”

“They aren’t! Those are all not-dating things and you’re just refusing to admit that he’s crazy into you. He treats you differently than the rest of his friends and you know it. You’re literally the only person able to keep track of him during finals, he loses touch with everyone else on the planet for a full month, but you two still see each other!” Daehyun was exasperated.

“We see each other because we study together.” Junhong replied. “All we do is sit in the library or his apartment together, it’s not like we’re having make out parties or making googly eyes at each other or anything. He doesn’t even really acknowledge I’m there.” He was defensive when it came to Youngjae. He didn’t like when other people tried to butt in when he knew it was hopeless. “I don’t know what you even want me to do, I can’t just walk up to him and tell him I like him.”

“Yes, you can!” Daehyun all but shouted in frustration. “Just do something, anything to let him know you like him, come on!”

Daehyun was silenced with a pat of Yongguk’s hand to his knee. “There’s no harm in trying, Junhong.” He advised. “If you don’t, you’ll spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you did.”

“What’s the point in trying when I know he doesn’t like me back?” Junhong bit back.

“I didn’t think Daehyun liked me back.” Yongguk answered. “He was so awkward around me — he barely spoke and he wouldn’t touch me even though he clung to everyone else.”

“Yeah, but it was obvious to everyone else that he liked you.” Junhong said.

“Just like it’s obvious now that Youngjae likes you, just to everyone else and not you.” Yongguk replied. “I’m not saying he’ll say yes, Junhong, I’m saying it’s worth a shot if it might make you happy. There’s always worth in trying, even if you don’t succeed.” Junhong always took Yongguk’s word to heart. The oldest in their little friend group was always doling out advice and moral wisdom, and Junhong looked up to him enough to follow what he said.

That was how he ended up dreading his next stargazing trip with Youngjae, how he began freezing up for a full week whenever Youngjae was near, and how he became completely unable to focus on anything other than how he was going to do it. 

When he got ready that day, it was different. He always put effort into his appearance, especially in the crisp autumn season where there were so many ways to dress that were both comfortable and stylish, but it never took him as long as it did that day.  It wasn’t a matter of sorting through his clothes and feeling like he had nothing to wear, but rather that every time he thought about getting ready to go, or even just getting dressed because he shouldn’t spend all day in his pajamas, he’d be filled with such a sudden sense of dread he wouldn’t be able to convince himself to actually do it.

By the time Youngjae had shown up at his door to pick him up, Junhong had managed to make it out of bed once, just long enough to shower, and then hid back under the covers where he was safe. He threw on whatever clothes were closest to the middle in his close as quickly as he could before nearly running out the door and into Youngjae.

“Do you want to get dinner on the way?” Youngjae asked, with no greeting, and Junhong had studied him long enough to know that meant the thought had been bouncing around Youngjae’s head for hours, to the point that he had forgotten about anything else in his eagerness to let it out.

“Sure.” Junhong agreed, because he actually hadn’t eaten yet that day. They were oddly silent after agreeing on fast food, walking side by side to Youngjae’s car but neither said a word. Junhong took the time to watch Youngjae closely, the way his fingers were tapping lightly against the steering wheel, but not the way he did when he was angry or annoyed, this was more like how he’d tap his fingers against the desk when he was nervous about a test. One of his knees was bouncing, although he seemed to be able to calm whatever nerves he had enough that both of them were not, which was good because he was driving. Every once in awhile his eyes would flicker over to meet Junhong’s and he would bite his lip and scrunch his nose like he was trying to find the right words to say, only to turn back to the road and say nothing at all.

They were stopped not too far outside of the city, in one of those ‘scenic overlooks’ that were boasted every five miles or so off random exits of the highway. It wasn’t actually spectacular, just a small clearing at the top of a large hill, where they were able to park so they could eat. “Which telescope did you bring today?” Junhong asked, just for the sake of asking. Youngjae had three, and depending on if he planned on doing photography or observing specific things, he would bring different ones. 

“I didn’t bring any.” Youngjae replied. He got out of the car and so Junhong did as well. When Youngjae settled on the hood of the car with his food, Junhong copied the action. Youngjae was rarely so quiet unless something was weighing heavily on his mind. “We’re going pretty far out tonight, I figured we could just go for naked-eye observation.”

“You forgot to bring one, didn’t you?” It wouldn’t have been the first time, Youngjae was quite forgetful. 

“I was distracted.” Youngjae replied, but it didn’t sound like he was telling the truth. He looked at Junhong then, as if seriously considering him for a moment. Junhong looked back because at that point it had just become his standard state of being to stare at Youngjae. “You stare at me a lot.” It was the first time in three years Youngjae had pointed it out.

Junhong didn’t know how to reply, so he didn’t.

Instead, he gulped, turning his face forward and staring off at the world in front of them. There was almost definitely a couple making out in the only ever car parked there, but in front of them there was just the skyline hanging over the highway, as the sun slowly set. “This is like the most cheesy moment ever.” Junhong observed after a long moment.

“What do you mean?” Youngjae replied.

“We just drove out of the city to some random scenic lookout in butt-ass nowhere so we could sit on top of your car and watch the sunset together.” Junhong pointed out. “After this we’re going to go lay on a blanket and stare at the stars for a couple hours. We’re literally in a romcom right now.”

Youngjae snorted, like Junhong knew he would. “So does that mean we decide to get married at the end of this?”

“Nah,” Junhong breathed out, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. “We decide at the end of this to ‘give it a go’ and rush into the relationship like idiots. The whole nine yards, since we’re college students and all. I mean, like we end up going we’ll confess by saying we love each other, you’ll cry and I’ll tear up, and then we’ll have sex, supposedly, but the cameras won’t capture it because this is a romcom not a porno.”

Youngjae snorted. “Just a couple seconds of kissing and one of us gasps a little, right?” He teased.

“We’re both dudes so we might be able to remove one of our shirts before the camera pans away. Then tomorrow or a week from now, romcoms are never quite clear on what the timeline is, we’re going to get into some couple ending fight over a tiny, hilarious misunderstanding, maybe I ask Daehyun to teach me how to kiss and you catch us doing it or you compliment Jongup’s muscles and I take it as a sign that you want to be with him instead of me. Either way, we end up arguing over something where neither of us are wrong—”

“Of course,” Youngjae agreed, “if this is a proper romcom then we must be completely blame free and flawless.”

“Exactly,” Junhong agreed, “so we fight, we almost break up, and then go cry to our friends about how we love each other but aren’t together. Of course, neither of us really cry, so much as a singular small drop of salt water drips down from one of our eyes.”

“We can’t look ugly by crying; this is a romcom.” Youngjae agreed.

“Gosh no, then how will suburban moms project their desires for something more than their incredibly dull marriage lives on us?” Junhong laughed. “We can’t look vaguely unattractive for a second. Anyway, one of us will be told off by a mutual friend or elderly mentor that inexplicably plays a father role in our life despite their otherwise inane and random connection to us, such as ‘neighbor’ or ‘coworker’.”

“Is it Yongguk?” Youngjae asked intently. “I bet it’s Yongguk.”

“Probably it’s Yongguk telling me off.” Junhong agreed. “Or like, a random professor that I talked to once earlier in the movie, who is looking back on his own regrets of losing his third wife to a similar misunderstanding.” He shrugged, causing laughter to bubble out of Youngjae so intensely that he worried he might fall off the hood of the car. 

“And he just sees you angry in the hallway and seems to have a sudden, intense understanding of all of your problems without you saying them, leading him to tell you off, of course.” Youngjae managed to calm down just enough to speak.

“Of course. But it will be extremely encouraging anger from him, and he’ll have random knowledge about you that I didn’t share. Then, I wait until the next rainstorm — very important, I must wait until it is raining.” He smiled when Youngjae started giggling again. “And then I show up on your doorstep with flowers I inexplicably got from somewhere, despite it being the middle of the night so all of the flower shops are closed. You tell me you can’t do it, you can’t get hurt again, like you were when, what was the name of your first boyfriend again?” Junhong interrupted to ask. He knew Youngjae had only had one real relationship in the past.

It actually took a moment to remember. “Jaebum?” Youngjae said, although he wasn’t quite sure. “We only dated for like three days.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Junhong waved his hand. “You tell me that you can’t be hurt again like you were after Jaebum, and I tell you that I would never hurt you, and that whatever inane, tiny misunderstanding that caused our fight only happened because I was scared to love you, but I wasn’t scared anymore.”

“And then?” Youngjae goaded.

“And then we make out while the credits start.” Junhong shrugged. “People love the beginnings of relationships; they don’t really care what happens after.”

“I never understood that.” Youngjae replied. “Why would you want to watch the awkward beginnings of a relationship, before the feelings have a real chance to deepen and get to be something intense and—and, I don’t know, just, real?”

Junhong shrugged, “beats me. Although honestly you said we’re going really far out today, which means you might just be bringing me to the woods to murder me.”

Youngjae made a small hissing noise, “you caught me. The past three years have been an elaborate ruse so that I could murder you without you suspecting anything.”  Youngjae took a deep breath. “You know, Junhong, from the moment I met you on I just had these strong feelings and urges for you. I just was so desperate to kill you. And after all this time,” he placed his hand over his heart, flickering his eyes over to Junhong who was laughing noisily. “I brought you here first because I wanted it to be special.” After that he broke, unable to stop the laughter himself.

“This is the first time I’ve ever been murdered, Youngjae. I’m so glad it’s with you.” Junhong replied, before laughing again himself.

Youngjae actually started to slide off the car hood then from laughing too hard, and Junhong was quick to wrap his arm around Youngjae’s side to stop him before he slid completely off. Once the two had settled down, Youngjae settled back comfortably on the car’s hood, but Junhong did not remove his arm.

They sat there until the sun had finished setting, then threw out their trash and headed out to the nature preserve Youngjae wanted to observe at. It was one they went to often enough, whenever they could stand the long trip, but Junhong couldn’t help but feel like something was missing without Youngjae’s light pollution rant. In the car, they were silent again, and Junhong noticed all of Youngjae’s little nervous habits as they drove out and into the large field they’d be observing in.

They laid out one of the blankets permanently in the back of Youngjae’s car. It wasn’t usual for them to just lay there and stare instead of looking through a telescope, but this had happened once or twice in the past. “I forget how bright they are out here.” Junhong breathed as he laid down next to Youngjae, looking up at the lit sky.

“You were right when you said we should start going during the new moon.” Youngjae replied. “It makes all of them a lot easier to see.” 

Junhong looked over to him, waiting for him to begin to point things out like he always did, but Youngjae remained quiet. Something seemed off that night, as if something was weighing quite heavily on Youngjae, keeping him from acting the way Junhong was used to. “So what can we see tonight?” He asked softly.

“I was hoping to try to find a pulsar tonight.” Youngjae replied. “I had a list of coordinates for ones that my strongest telescope should be able to see, but I forgot it, so I guess that’s a bust.”

“Pulsar?” Junhong questioned.

“It’s a neutron star that spins really fast, and because of that it emits the wave of light on either end that flashes every couple of seconds.” Youngjae put simply. “When a really big star dies, it becomes a supernova, remember? The dense core where all of the heavier elements have settled still has some pretty intense gravity, though, and it pulls on the remnants of the blast and forms this tiny residual star, called a neutron star.”

“Are they the size of a neutron?” Junhong was mostly joking, but he would also just ask somewhat silly questions at times to prompt Youngjae to keep speaking. He could see it then, the small thrum of excitement filling Youngjae as he spoke, the twinkle in his eyes which were reflecting the stars above and the small twitch up of his lips.

His excitement, his love of the stars, carried into his speech. “No, but they are, as far as I know, the smallest stars we know of. Their radius is usually about 11 kilometers, big cities like Tokyo are actually bigger than them. When they form, when they’re dragging in the mass around them, if they do it with a certain speed of spinning, then a pulsar forms. I always thought they were really cool, the grave a giant star that’s so tiny that we could actually comprehend it, and despite how far away it is, we can still see it because of the pulses.”

“That is pretty rad.” Junhong agreed.

A hand brushed against the back of his, gently, and Junhong was a bit surprised by it. He gulped, but did not comment, as he took Youngjae’s hand in his in response. He squeezed gently, as if it be reassuring. Reassuring to whom, he did not know. Youngjae squeezed back. “We can see Jupiter tonight,” Youngjae used his other hand to point at a bright spot in the sky.  “If we had a telescope we could probably even see the four Galilean moons.”

“Is one of those the crazy ocean one with the massive space whales?” Junhong thought he remembered that from the last time they had seen Jupiter, but maybe it was Saturn.

Youngjae laughed. “Space whales are just a theory. But yeah, the smallest of the four is Europa, which is more or less a giant ocean, with ice on the surface. The push and pull of Jupiter’s gravity along with the radiation from Jupiter is enough to keep the core liquid, even if the top is made of ice. You can actually see the cracks in the ice where the pull from Jupiter and the other moons has caused the surface to crack.”

“And inside there are space whales.” Junhong insisted, because he liked the way it made Youngjae laugh.

“From what we understand about life, which is very limited, water is a necessary component, and the easiest way for it to start. So Europa is probably one of the best candidates for life besides Earth within our solar system. Since it’s an ocean, any life within would have a much easier time growing larger, much like the largest animal on Earth being a whale, which lives in the ocean. So if there were life on Europa, the chance of it being massive is pretty high. It’s a bit smaller than the moon, so probably not supermassive aliens, but decently sized and bigger than us, in theory.” Youngjae answered.

“So basically it’s the coolest moon in the Solar System.” Junhong concluded.

“Maybe, I actually think Io is cooler. It’s another one of Jupiter’s Galilean moons, and it’s got hundreds of active volcanoes, making it the most geologically active object in the solar system. But instead of lava like Earth’s lava, a lot of the volcanoes shoot out sulfur in plumes that can go as high as 500 kilometers. But what’s most interesting about that is that due to its weird chemical composition, it shows up in photos in all of these different shades — yellows greens, reds, etc. It’s beautiful and strange.”

“Why are moons always so weird and then ours is just some random space rock?” Junhong grumbled.

Youngjae snorted. “Respect our moon, it’s pretty awesome and we wouldn’t exist without it.  It catches a lot of meteors for us so that the Earth doesn’t get as pummeled as it could be, and it not only creates the tides with its gravity, it also slowed down the Earth’s rotation to make it into a twenty four hour day. The Earth used to spin a lot faster than that, which would have been a lot less hospitable for early life.”

“Thanks, Moon.” Junhong called out into the empty sky, making Youngjae snort and squeeze his hand again. He looked over to Youngjae then, trying to find a question to ask so he could watch Youngjae speak again, but he found none. The stars reflected in Youngjae’s dark eyes, which flickered to meet his when he caught Junhong staring.

“You stare at me a lot.” Youngjae observed again. Junhong squeezed his hand. “Is this the part of the romcom where I ask you why you’re looking me instead of the stars and you say it’s because I’m prettier?” He was trying to be teasing, but his voice was too soft and too nervous.

“Ask me and find out,” Junhong replied with a small smile. He dropped Youngjae’s hand then, as much as he liked holding it, to roll onto his stomach. They were closer, so their sides were brushing and their faces were close, and Junhong tried to memorize every detail of Youngjae’s expression.

“Why are you looking at me instead of the stars?” Youngjae asked. He was having trouble meeting Junhong’s eyes.

“Because you’re more beautiful than they could ever hope to be.” Junhong breathed back. He expected Youngjae to start laughing, but he didn’t. Instead. The two just stared at each other, quiet and peaceful, for longer than either expected. Youngjae leaned his head to the side slightly, to rest over one of Junhong’s hands, and Junhong used his other hand to toy with a couple strands of Youngjae’s soft hair.

Maybe it was strange of them, to just lay there in the abandoned field, staring at each other with no words between them, but it felt comfortable. After minutes had gone by, Youngjae’s eyes flickered to Junhong’s lips, a thing Junhong had done enough times already, and he gulped.

Junhong was the one to cut into the silence, with words so soft it was almost as if they weren’t there. “I think this is the part of the movie where we kiss.” He murmured, relying on their joke to make his suggestion feel a little less scary.

Youngjae giggled, just the littlest bit, with a small quake of his shoulders and his eyes bending up into crescents. “Well, I suppose we can’t go ignoring the script then, can we?” Youngjae joked back. Junhong shifted slightly, slowly, giving Youngjae time to object if he had not meant what he said seriously. When Youngjae did not object, Junhong found himself hovering over Youngjae slightly, his arms pressed flat against the ground from wrist to elbow on either side of Youngjae’s head.

He thought again that he could spend years just studying the way Youngjae looked when someone was about to kiss him, but something about his expression felt familiar. It was like he was watching Junhong with the same expression he wore when he was staring up at the sky, and maybe that meant he liked Junhong as much as he liked the stars.

A little run of confidence built up inside him, giving him what he needed to lean down and press his lips against Youngjae’s. Maybe years could be spent studying just how it felt to kiss him, and Junhong thought he would like to spend the years doing it.

Youngjae’s hand pressed against the back of his neck, pulling Junhong’s lips closer to his as they kissed. It was only seconds later that Youngjae’s other hand wove its way into his hair, and the two stayed together with lips moving like waves until they both needed to part to breath. They pulled apart, staring at each other as they panted, and Junhong couldn’t help but feel fascinated by the way Youngjae looked after he had been kissed. “Would you be my boyfriend?” Youngjae breathed.

“Yeah.” Junhong panted back. “Yeah, I will be.” He leaned in again, even if neither had really caught their breath, and kissed him again, with all of the gentleness he could manage when he was so filled with joy.

As the kiss went on, he shifted slightly, sliding one knee between Youngjae’s legs, which he found were already spread slightly. He supported himself with one hand, the other sliding down to rest on Youngjae’s side. His thumb rubbed soft circles into the clothed skin. They stayed together like that, simple and comfortable, for a long time.

When Junhong broke the kiss to catch his breath, Youngjae pulled him closer by that hand on his neck. His nose trailed against the side of Junhong’s chest before he tilted his chin up so his lips met with the smooth skin there. Junhong’s breath hitched the slightest bit as Youngjae sucked on the skin by his Adam’s apple, and his hand on Youngjae’s side instinctively squeezed the slightest bit. 

He was careful as he let his hand slide under Youngjae’s shirt, and slow as he checked for any signs that Youngjae was objecting to the contact. When he found none, he let his long fingers run against Youngjae’s soft stomach and up over his broad chest. He settled with his thumb pressing crescents into Youngjae’s side again. 

When Youngjae pulled off his neck, the two took a long moment to simply observe each other. Youngjae’s hair laid spread out against the blanket, his eyes slightly glazed over as he stared at Junhong. His lips had swollen, and their color had darkened, and Junhong wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. So he did, soft, short, and sweet. 

“Do you want to go back to your place?” Junhong breathed.

“Yeah.” Youngjae agreed. “Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
